Obamamamamia!/Take a Chance on Me
approves the truthiness of this song. ]] Take A Chance on Me, MoFo Original Lyrics from the musical Obamamamamia! © 2007 Wikiality.com Source Lyrics © Copyright Lyricsfreak.com. All Rights Reserved. [http://209.197.86.65/19841988/pop/abba/Take_A_Chance_On_Me.mid To the tune of Take A Chance On Me] (Lead: Barack Hussein Obama) If you change your mind, I’m the first in line Black voters, I’m still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you’ve got no decided vote, if you’re feeling down When the rock’s all smoked and you’re all alone MoFo, I’m free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie Set aside the blackness test and give me a try Take a chance on me (That’s all I ask of you, nizzle) Take a chance on me We can go pimping, do a drive by shooting, as long as we’re together Listen to some music, maybe just chillin’, get to know you better ‘Cos you know I’ve got So many states to win, to Hillary’s chagrin It’s money You want me to leave it there, ‘cause I’m “chocolate éclair” But I think you know That I can’t let go If you change your mind, I’m the first in line Black caucus, I’m still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you’ve got no decided vote, if you’re feeling down When the caps are popped and you’re all alone MoFo, I’m free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie Set aside the blackness test and give me a try Take a chance on me (Come on, give me a break will you? ) Take a chance on me Oh you can take your time baby (up ‘till the primaries), I know I’m gonna win you You don’t have to love me (just put up with me), that’s all that I ask you Let me tell you now My war chest’s big enough to last when things are rough Its money You say that I waste your time ‘cause I can’t rap or rhyme But I can’t let go ‘Cos I need you so If you change your mind, I’m the first in line Al Sharpton I’m still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, I can be in your town If you Googled “Geneoalogy” and you’re feeling down If the DNA results come back today Sharpie I’m still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, why can’t you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa Debra I’m still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can’t you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba Debra I’m still free Take a chance on me